Lunarian Shadow
by AmyAddict1
Summary: Shadow inadvertently becomes the legal guardian of a baby girl he saves. He's not happy with the idea but the caring of a child grows on him. In another part of Mobius, war ravages the land. Entities known as the "Lunarians" are being sought after. Who are the Lunarians? Who is looking for them? One thing's for sure, they will not stop until the Lunarians are found... and killed.
1. Chapter 1

December 25, 2013

**Authoress Note:** I am inspired by other plots I read about Shadow becoming a parent. So I decided to give it a try myself. Plus, I need another plot to work on and it was suggested to me that I work on a multi-chapter plot. I'm hoping to be able to keep everyone in character.

**Disclaimer (for entire story):** Shadow and co. are the property of Sega and Sonic Team.

_**Lunarian Shadow **_

_Chapter 1 _

_I am being plagued by a peculiar feeling. Rouge and Amy say it's an emotion called loneliness. I do not understand. What do I have to feel lonely for? I am the Ultimate Lifeform. I do not need companionship so why would I be feeling lonely?_

_They say it has to do with the dreams I keep having. I dream of a young girl named Maria. She smiles at me most times and asks me to play. But there have been a few times when she is scolding me. These dreams are outer-body and I see myself submit to her scolding. I do not know why I submit to her. _

_And I still do not understand her connection to me. Rouge says the girl was a very close friend of mine and she died. They say I was a witness to her death and that it affected me greatly. But I don't remember any of that. The kit fox says my dreams are actually memories that are working its way back into my mind. He says my brain is healing from the fall I endured, which I also don't remember. They say I fell from a space colony that orbits Mobius. _

_I'm not saying I believe them but I also have no reason to doubt them. They appear to be the only ones who can provide me with some kind of explanation for my dreams as well as the "adventure" I don't remember having. They also seem to know more about my past and where I came from than I do. Honestly, I'm not happy about any of this. But if I want answers, it seems I have to go to them – the ones who everyone refers to as "The Sonic Team." _

_I, too, appear to have been grouped with the rest of them. I do not like it and promptly show my disapproval whenever someone refers to me as part of the group but I guess it can't be helped. After all, they are now the only ones I fight with since I've quit working with GUN. _

_But anyway, as far as this feeling that keeps popping up, it seems everyone is a psychiatrist and can therefore diagnose my "condition". They also know the best "medicine" for my condition._

Shadow stared at the creature in front of him. It stared back at him with much the same expression - boredom and "what the heck are we supposed to be doing?" The chao shrugged and laid down on its bed next to Shadow's. Shadow watched it for a moment and then looked out the window. The night was young and Shadow could hear people going about their nightly business.

He couldn't see the advantage of having a companion. As far as he was concerned, having another life form around was a distraction. Not only did they take up space, but they also got in the way. Plus, he knew having a companion was one of the worst things to have especially with fighting a menace like Eggman.

He has done fine up to now without one so why would he suddenly need one. But everyone thought it was a good idea and Tikal seemed to agree with them.

"Shadow is a layered individual who needs someone with the special skill to peel them back. The chao will provide the first step to that process." That was what she said when they went to see her.

The others were unsure of her reasoning and logic. But she did indeed give Shadow a chao without any sort of protest or hesitation. No one was entirely sure why, given Shadow's nature, but they were glad she did.

* * *

"Sir, we have found the leaders of the Resistance."

"Bring them to me."

"Yes, sir."

The War Leader stepped down off his chair as he awaited the return of his soldiers.

Four adult Mobians – a tiger-striped she-cat, a male black rabbit, a female green parakeet, and a male grey wolf - were brought in and pushed to the ground.

"Where are the Lunarians?" The War Leader demanded.

The Resistance leaders remained silent as they looked up at him from the floor.

"I grow tired of your arrogance." He went over and picked up the grey wolf by the scruff and held him at eye level. "Tell me the location of the Lunarians."

The grey wolf spat on the War Leader. The War Leader wiped his face and threw the grey wolf back onto the ground. War Soldiers came over to restrain him. He futilely struggled against them as the War Leader stood over the grey wolf.

"You have tested my patience long enough. I'll give you one more chance." He leaned down and whispered into the grey wolf's ear. "Where are the Lunarians?"

"I'll sooner die than tell you anything," he said through gritted teeth.

The War Leader gave a maniacal laugh. "As you wish." He stabbed the grey wolf with his staff causing hundreds of volts of electricity to surge through him. The grey wolf let out a piercing scream.

"No! Dante!" The she-cat yelled. She and the others attempted to get up but were held down by more soldiers.

After a minute, the War Leader took his staff away, causing the electricity to stop. "Take him to the dungeon and finish him off!" he commanded his soldiers. They took Dante away, dragging his limp body along the ground.

The War Leader walked over to the other Resistance leaders and placed his hand under the she-cat's chin, making her look at him. Tears were falling down her face. Looking at the War Leader with pure hatred, this caused him to smile in satisfaction.

"Now, unless you want to end up like your mate, I strongly suggest you tell me where you have hidden the Lunarians."

She looked over at her fellow leaders, who held looks of determination and sacrifice. They were all thinking the same thing. She looked back at the War Leader. "You can torture us for all eternity and beyond but we will never submit to you. You will never find the Lunarians. You will never rule this planet." She ended with a spit wad of her own in his face.

With annoyance, he wiped his face once more. "I tried to be fair." He slapped her across the face and then pulled her closer to him. "You will submit to me, Sheila. One way or another, you will submit to me." He played with a lock of her hair and sniffed it. "I have ways of making you talk. Mark my words."

He gave a menacing look as he stared directly into her eyes.

**~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~ **

**Authoress Note:** I do hope you have enjoyed reading. I am open to suggestions on improving my writing. So please leave a review, if you have time. Thank you. Have a good time on Fan Fiction and keep dreaming! Have a good day/night. ~Sakura (AA1)


	2. Chapter 2

January 1, 2014

_**Lunarian Shadow**_

_Chapter 2 _

"Shadow, is everyone out on your side?" Sonic asked into his wrist communicator above the sound of falling debris.

"So far but I have one more room to check," Shadow replied just as loudly.

Another explosion was heard by the dynamic duo.

"Well hurry it up. We don't have much time. This place isn't going to hold for much longer."

Shadow gave his affirmation and raced to the final door. It was stuck from the fire so Shadow kicked it down. Immediately flames blazed in his face, which he shielded with his arm. When they tamed a bit, he peeked over his arm as he cautiously walked into the engulfed room. He looked around the entire apartment but could see no signs of anyone inside. He was just about to take his exit when a faint sound hit his eardrum. He twitched and twisted his ears to get a better focus. Just as he thought that maybe he was hearing things, his ears honed in on the sound. He couldn't tell exactly what is was but he could tell which direction it came from. He followed the sound toward one of the back rooms.

Just before he went inside, a beam from the ceiling came crashing down in front of him, blocking his way. He jumped back to avoid being hit and strained to see into the room. Inside, he noticed a baby crib in front of the window. The window was broken for Shadow could see the smoke escaping out of it.

Knowing he had to get a closer look to be sure, Shadow curled into a ball and jumped over the beam into the bedroom taking minimal damage from the flames. He instantly ran over to the crib to inspect. The infant inside was in fact still breathing, though with difficulty. And it did receive a glass shower from the broken window but didn't look to be cut.

Very gently, Shadow picked up the child and held it to his chest. Just as he turned around to leave the way he came, an explosion occurred. He turned to shelter the baby from the blast though it caused his back to become slightly singed. He hissed but shrugged it off.

It was obvious that he was not leaving the same way he came in. His only option was the broken window. Just as he was contemplating how he was going to leave without harming the child, violent shaking began to take place all around him - a sign that the apartment building just lost its last bit of support. Shadow cursed under his breath and tightened his hold on the baby - not to hurt but for security. The shaking grew more violent and Shadow knew he had no more time to think.

Outside, Sonic and Knuckles took the last bit of people from their sections to the paramedics to be checked out - more for smoke inhalation than burns. Firemen were trying to hose down the building in vain.

"Yo, where's Shadow?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"I don't know. He said he had one more room to che-"

An explosion interrupted their rendezvous and all eyes turned to the building. They watched in horror as the building came crashing down, imploding on itself.

"SHADOW!" Sonic cried.

All was quiet minus the sobs and the hose from the fire truck. Sonic looked around for the black hedgehog but could not see him. He frowned. Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's Shadow. I'm sure he's fine."

"Would be nice though if he showed his face."

"You saying you miss me?"

Sonic and Knuckles jumped and turned around to see the Ultimate Lifeform with his arms crossed over his torso. They were ready to retaliate against him when they noticed the cloth sticking out from under his arm. They gave him a puzzled look. Shadow opened his arms to reveal the baby wrapped in a blanket. The baby began coughing and Shadow immediately went over to an EMT. The EMT took the child and immediately gave it oxygen and checked vitals. Shadow watched as the paramedics took the child into the ambulance, closed the doors, and drove off. He continued watching until Sonic came and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the baby will be fine," Sonic reassured. Shadow did not acknowledge Sonic and simply began walking away.

"Hold on, Shadow. You should get checked out by the medics. Shadow!" Shadow did not once look back.

**~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~ **

**Authoress Note:** I do wonder if my chapters are too short. Please tell me what you think as far as how I can improve. Thank you for your time and energy. ~Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

January 18, 2014

_**Lunarian Shadow**_

_Chapter 3 _

Shadow was running down a long hallway, his grip firm on the wrist of a young blonde-haired girl. She was breathing heavy, trying her best to keep up with the black hedgehog. They finally came into a control room. They could hear the numerous footsteps of the soldiers behind them. The girl immediately pushed Shadow into a clear chamber that closed right after. Just then, a gunshot was hurt. The girl scream and arched her back as she fell slowly. Shadow began banging on the glass but it wouldn't crack or shatter. He looked over to the girl who looked at him smiling.

"Shadow..." she said in a weak voice. "Shadow, I want you to go to that planet. Please give the people a chance to live their dreams. I know they do bad things sometimes but... they deserve a chance to be happy. I know you can do it." As she was speaking, she was slowly pulling herself up the console.

Suddenly, a soldier came into the control room with his gun pointed at the girl. Shadow saw the soldier but the girl never took her eyes off Shadow. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." She pushed the button to eject Shadow to the planet below the space station.

Shadow woke up in a cold sweat. He looked over at Dusk who slept soundly in his bed. Shadow wiped his forehead and got out of bed. He walked downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of water. Leaning against the counter, he reflected on his dream.

_Why do I keep having this dream? It's the same thing over and over. All it's telling me is why I no longer work for GUN anymore. They killed an innocent young girl and for what? Nothing they could prove._ He sighed.

_I know Rouge works for them but I also know she's not like them. I don't hold it against her, after all they do pay well. But I'm not going to work for them again. And I doubt an alliance will ever be formed either._ He finished his water and placed the glass in the sink.

He was just about to return to his bedroom when his phone began to ring. Annoyed at the unholy hour of the call, he stubbornly walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." His voice was stern and unwelcoming. The person on the other end did not seem fazed or bothered.

"Hello. Is this the residence of Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm calling from Holy Shrine Hospital NICU Department."

"OK."

"This is in reference to the rescued female infant from the burning building a couple weeks ago."

"OK."

"There are some procedures that need to be done to save her life. And we need permission from her parents or legal guardian in order to perform them."

"I am not her parent nor her legal guardian."

"I am aware of that. However, it seems she has no living relative as far as we can tell. She's not in our system so she was not born in the city or area. And it's hard to find out where she came from because we don't have any form of identification on her."

"Why don't you try asking one of the other residents from the apartment?"

"We did. We asked them all and none of them know who the child or her parents are. If there was a birth certificate or something, it was more than likely burned in the fire."

Shadow let out a deep sigh of frustration. "So why are you calling me? This sounds like something for Family and Minor Services."

"Well you were the last person to have contact with her, sir."

"That's only because I got her out the building. But it could have easily been someone else."

"Look," the man's voice on the other end became real low. "I'm trying to avoid putting another kid in the System. I'm not saying you necessarily have to be the one to care for her. You can get one of your friends to do it. I only called you out of protocol. You were the last person to see the child before the paramedics therefore I have to call you." There was a pause. Then he returned, whispering. "Do you really want another child to go into an orphanage or foster care? Trust me, it ain't all sugarplums and rainbows. If I can keep one kid out of it, it makes a difference."

Shadow sighed as he turned the words over in his mind. "So what do I have to do?"

The man spoke normal. "You just have to come in as soon as possible and sign a temporary guardianship card for the child. The guardianship only lasts until the child has been medically cleared to be discharged from the hospital."

"Is the child stable?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine. I'll come in a few hours."

"Thank you very much, sir." Shadow could tell the man was smiling brightly on the other side of the phone. Shadow hung up slowly as he contemplated what he just did. He agreed to be the medical guardian for a child he knows nothing about and in a few hours it would be legalized. For all he knew she could have the worse health history ever. But maybe he would get lucky and her health will be perfect with minimal affect from the fire.

* * *

Of course, he wouldn't get lucky. He would be Medical Guardian of a child whose health is worse than a senior citizen's. He watched with moderate interest as the medical staff rushed around trying to get the child stabilized again. A simple procedure of taking blood turned into a huge ordeal involving the girl's heart. Her heart was beating too fast. It looked like it might burst any second.

Shadow slowly shook his head - a sign that was taken that he felt sorry for the girl. But his countenance didn't change to reflect such an emotion. So he appeared to be giving mixed signals. Shadow wasn't sure which he felt sorrier for - the little girl who was suffering or his bank account that was going to take a big hit. Well, he figured it would be more worthwhile if she had all the care she needed to survive even if it did drain him dry.

!

Where did that thought come from? He looked around, wondering if someone nearby had said it out loud but it seems no one was paying attention to the little girl beside himself and the medical staff assigned to her.

He looked back through the glass as he saw the doctors steady her heartbeat to a normal pace.

The tests and procedures that were done showed that the girl was not greatly affected by the fire or the glass from the broken window. Her lungs were aired out and her body was scanned for bits of glass. Everything checked out. So why was she still in the hospital after two months? Because every other day when a nurse came in to check her vitals, she would begin to have an adverse reaction - whether it was difficulty breathing, heart beating too fast, or a nurse would notice a rash on a part of her body. She has been moved to eight different rooms with air purifiers to filter allergens and pollutants. She also rarely had the window open, even more so now because the temperature had dropped with the upcoming season change. Every precaution was being taken to help the child stay healthy with no episode for at least one week before they discharge her.

She had gained some weight since she has been hospitalized. Judging by the weight she was when she came in, the doctors guess that she was premature and they estimated that she was born no more than 3 weeks before the fire happened. So, to date, they guess that she was either going on three months old or just turned three months old. Her picture and information were sent around to other hospitals in the country in hope that, if nothing else, they would at least find out who the child was - her basic information.

Shadow sat beside her bed watching her. She slept soundly, currently being aided by a ventilator. She could not breathe or eat on her own. At this rate, the doctors said that even with improvement she probably wouldn't live past a year old. Most thought she would die before even leaving the hospital - within the next couple of weeks.

Shadow wasn't sure where he sat. Though he had decided that he would do whatever it took to get her the help she needed, he did wonder if it was all worth it if she only lived to be one. Some suggested that he pull the plug because either way she was looking at a painful existence whether in the coma or not. Shadow looked at the brain monitor. Every five minutes, the lines would rupture and zigzag - an indication that the child was feeling pain. At some points, the lines showed extreme pain. Shadow cringed at the thought of constantly feeling that kind of pain, especially for a mortal. Even though for him the beginning would feel like nothing, but the constant surges would eventually wear on his body and he'd feel it especially if he was not hooked up to a Chaos Generator, which he's sure they don't have in the hospital.

Another surge of pain went through the baby's body. The monitor went crazy though her physical body remained motionless. Shadow was sure the pain was more than she could bear especially being as young as she is. And that is why they had to put her in the coma. At least in the coma, she wouldn't cry out and therefore die from that. And the coma made it easier for the medical personnel to do what they needed in order to improve her condition.

Shadow leaned back in his chair with his left ankle on his right knee. One arm hung loosely over the back of the chair while the other drummed its fingers on his thigh. He yawned. It had been a long day for him. First off, he had been at the hospital all night watching the doctors save the girl's life. Then, he visited Tikal to ask her some advice on raising children. Though he could have asked Rouge, considering she has a child of her own, Shadow did not feel like being bothered with all her questions and her prying into his life. He learned Tikal is the kind of person who will keep secrets and she doesn't pry. Next, Rouge literally dragged him to the mall with her because her husband refused to go with her and she insisted she'd only be a couple of minutes. Yea, that's not what happened. They were there for almost 4 hours. After that, Amy followed him for a time to ask him how he was doing. No one had seen or heard from him since the fire so Amy took the opportunity to try and talk to Shadow. And because he didn't want her to know about the baby since he knew she'd make herself a part of it every step of the way, he walked all around the city until she grew bored and went home. Finally, he was able to make it to the hospital.

He had only been at the hospital for 30 minutes. He hadn't recharged and could feel his energy draining out of him. So he had two options. One, he could go home, recharge, and come back. Or two, he could resort to eating the food mortals eat and stay put. Usually this would be a no-brainer for him but he found the task of making the decision to be daunting. After much thinking and weighing the options, he decided to do what the mortals do and ask if someone could bring him lunch from the cafeteria. An intern, who obviously had a crush on him, was delighted to fetch the Ultimate Life Form a sandwich. He gave her specifics on what he was willing to eat and she took off with gusto to fulfill his request.

Leaning on the doorframe, Shadow watched with slight amusement as his fan took off through the hallway. He turned to look at the sickly infant behind him. She had no name and that struck a sour cord with him. He didn't know why but it did. On her chart and band, they labeled her as "Fire Infant 6F." It related to the incident that brought her to the hospital, her age range, the order they received her, and her gender. It was definitely no way for an organic life form to be referred to as. So Shadow's mind began working to find a name for the child. Even if she didn't live a long, healthy life, she still deserved to have a proper name to go by.

"But what name would fit? She's a cat and the only cat I know is Blaze. But I can't possibly name her after the Fire Princess. So what should I name her?" The question gave Shadow a headache. He couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to think of a name for the girl. Should he name her Maria after the girl in his memory dreams? Nah that probably wouldn't go well with the others especially the GUN Commander who apparently blamed Shadow for Maria's death.

The machine beeped and Shadow looked over at it. He walked over to her incubator and looked down at her. Suddenly two images flashed before his eyes. First, it was the full moon that was overhead on the night of the fire. Next, he saw the baby lying in the crib in the burning apartment. She opened her eyes a little to reveal two grey orbs then closed them again and went to sleep.

"Memories..." Shadow muttered to himself. He looked back down at the little girl. Her tiny chest rose and fell to the rhythmic beat of the heart monitor. Shadow, not fully aware of what his body was doing, reached in and softly touched her cheek. Her head made the slightest gesture of moving toward his hand. Shadow caught it and a small smile appeared.

"You're going to be ok," he whispered to her. "I know you can get well. You are strong enough... Luna." Shadow pulled a chair up next to her bed as he slowly stroked her head.

**~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~ **

**Authoress Note:** Shadow likes the baby girl and he gave her a name. Welcome to fatherhood, Shadow.

Have a great day/evening. Enjoy your time on Fan Fiction and keep dreaming! ~SakuraTD


	4. Chapter 4

February 12, 2014

_**Lunarian Shadow**_

_Chapter 4_

Shadow packed up the things the nurses gave him into his book bag. Another nurse came in with final paperwork and booklets for him. She stretched out her arm.

"Please sign here," she instructed. He took the clipboard from her, read it over, and signed on the bottom. "Thank you. Please sign here too." He repeated the process. "Thank you."

"No problem." She handed him one more stack of papers and some booklets.

"Have a nice day."

"Same to you." She left and Shadow put the papers and booklets into his backpack. He put it on his back and walked over to the bed. Big grey eyes were staring up at him. A small smile escaped his lips as he picked up the bundle and held it close. He laid her down in the carrier and draped another blanket over it. Dusk looked at Shadow confused.

"To protect her from the cold," he explained. "Feel free to join her." Dusk smiled and flew under the blanket. After zipping up his coat, he grabbed the carrier and walked out the hospital room.

As he walked through the halls, different medical personnel said "good luck" and "congratulations" to him. He gave nonchalant waves to them just to acknowledge he heard them. He stopped walking just a few steps from the main entrance. Standing there in front of him was the man who called him those months ago to ask him to be the medical legal guardian of Luna. He had an approving smile on his face.

"To be honest, I think you are the best candidate since you are the Ultimate Life Form. I truly believe you'll be able to protect her the best. Thanks for doing this." He held out his hand.

Shadow looked at it and then shook it firmly. "I didn't do it for you. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy and live their dreams." Shadow released his hand and walked out the hospital. The winter air greeted him, almost making him want to retreat back into the hospital. But he shook it off and made his trek home.

Once home, Shadow took the carrier into the kitchen and set it down on the table. He lifted the blanket to see Luna and Dusk cuddled next to each other sleeping. The sight made a warm feeling come over Shadow.

Suddenly, he tensed. His senses were on high alert. A foreign smell crossed his nostrils. He lowered the blanket and quietly unzipped his coat while staring at the kitchen door. Gently he placed it on the table next to the carrier. Slowly he crept away and out the kitchen. Meticulous scanning his living room, nothing was amiss. His eyes traveled upstairs after hearing a shuffle. He took the stairs two at a time careful to not make any noise to alert the intruder. He headed for the bathroom where the noise was coming from. In a flash, he threw the door open and pounced on the unsuspecting victim.

"Ow ow ow. Cool it, Shadow. I just needed a Band-Aid."

"What are you doing in my house, Faker?"

"Really, Shadow? You can't call me by my real name?"

"I could but then that would mean we are friends. And last I checked, I did not consider you a friend."

"Alright fine. But can you at least put me down?"

"Not until you explain why and how you got into my house."

"Well see Tails had this theory that perhaps I could increase my use of the Chaos Emeralds. He figured it would give me an edge the next time we face an enemy. He suggested I try something safe. So I decided to try Chaos Control. And since no one knew if you were still alive or not, I decided to drop by. Imagine my surprise to see you not home. So where you been, dude?"

"That is none of your business. And no one asked me what I thought about this 'plan' of yours."

"Well I'm telling you know. So what do you think?"

"It's a stupid idea."

"Mad? Jealous? Afraid I'll become more powerful than you?"

"You will never be more powerful than me. Not in your lifetime. Literally."

"Yea yea yea. Alright can you put me down now?"

Shadow gave a devious smirk. Sonic gulped. "Perhaps I should assist you with your Chaos Control."

"Uh... no that's alright. You know what? I agree with you. It is a stupid idea. I'll tell Tails we'll have to find another way to get an edge."

Shadow chuckled. "Oh no, I don't mind helping. It's no trouble at all." Shadow, while still carrying Sonic by the scruff, walked out the bathroom and down the stairs. He opened the front door, ignoring the harsh wind that blew in. He positioned himself to throw a javelin - Sonic being the javelin of course.

"Oh come on, Shadow. Can't we talk about this?"

"We did." Shadow got into a throwing position ready to launch until an unpleasant sound hit his ears. He froze and became slightly panicked. Sonic heard it too and proceeded to listen closely.

"Is that a... baby?" With that Shadow threw Sonic out his front door clear across the street and a bit beyond. He hurriedly closed and locked the door then ran into the kitchen. Ripping the blanket from the carrier he looked slightly horrid to see Luna fussing, becoming louder as the minutes went on. Poor Dusk, who was awaken due to the crying, was covering his ears to drown out the sound as much as he could. Shadow picked her up and held her close, bouncing lightly to calm her.

"Sh. Calm down. It's ok. No need to cry." Dusk flew next to him and made motions as if he were eating from a bowl. Shadow nodded, getting the message. He poured water into a pot and placed it on a burner. Getting a bottle from his backpack, he placed it in the water. He continued to rock and bounce to try and soothe Luna but she refused to be comforted that way.

After some minutes, he dripped the milk on his wrist. Testing that it was at a good temperature, he sat down at the kitchen table and positioned Luna to feed her the bottle. She drank hungrily.

"Good thing she has an appetite," Shadow said to Dusk who nodded in agreement. Shadow shifted his position so that he could rock the chair taking care so as not to tip over with Luna in his arms. Dusk nested himself within a soft part of Shadow's head quill to rest.

Outside the window, two green orbs watched the entire affair. They turned away to face the wind. "I knew I heard a baby crying."

**~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~ **

**Authoress Note:** I haven't done a multi-chapter plot in quite a while. But I will do my best to keep you interested. Let me know if you think there is anything I need improvement on. ~Sakura (AA1)


End file.
